A Quiet Kind of Life
by StarkRogers
Summary: A basic dinner between two dad's and thier three kids.


Author's Note: I know it has been a millennia since I last posted but hopefully this makes up for my absence:-) Please, enjoy this short drabble. #puppyshipping #family

Disclaimer: I own nothing and just enjoy molding Seto and Joey into my relationship goals.

It had been a long day. Most days were, honestly. Joey wiped the sweat from his brow as he pulled his helmet off his head. The leather of jacket stretching with his arms and rubbing along his side. Joey had always enjoyed the sounds of a well made leather jacket. He always considered them cool and tough. He chuckled to himself as he swung his leg over the side of his Yamaha YZF-R1S and pressed the button to close the garage door as he stepped into their house. Joey pulled his long hair back into a ponytail as he walked into the kitchen and bee lined for the fridge.

"No one should be hungry after cooking for 12 hours a day." Joey spun around to see a certain know-it-all typing away on his laptop with a foot high pile of papers next him and three empty coffee mugs.

Joey snorted and made his way over to the burnet. "Oh really? This coming from the man who will eat . .gets!?". Seto stared blankly back. Few people, other than Joey and Mokuba, knew how much he loved to eat. It was a fun little fact that Joey had loved exploiting early into their relationship. Mostly because it gave them something to bond over.

Seto stood and met Joey at the island. Stopping inches from his face, Seto muttered, "Touche." And leaned in to kiss his husband. No matter how incident or simple a moment, kissing Joey Wheeler was always passionate and would always be an adventure. Seto would willingly bet his world that he would never grow bored of kissing his husband. He reluctantly pulled back, "Welcome home. How was the restaurant today?" Seto turned and made his way back to the table.

Joey found himself snorting again. "It was...Okay. I had two servers call out and we had a company retreat that booked out Private Dining. I already had Sakura assigned to that party and I knew she could handle it on her own. That left Suki, Ren, Hanita, and Sota for the house. Thankfully, they're all seasoned and knew what they were doing. The kitchen was fully staffed, thank god, but I found myself second guessing the menu with every dish I prepared. I think it's time for a change. I've been feeling inspired by my new saucier." Joey stuffed his ham and cheese sandwich in his mouth as he popped open is beer and took a swig.

"For a top ranking restaurateur and chef, you eat like an urchin and are gross." Seto deadpanned.

"Watehvhar."

Seto wasn't sure but he was pretty sure he grinned and groaned at the same time. "I think a change to your menu is a good idea. An update always boosts morale among staff and brings in both new and returning diners. You've mentioned that things have felt 'stale' lately."

Joey dropped his sandwich. Half way into his mouth, "Was that a joke?" Seto blushed. Slightly. "It was. Wasn't it? You were punny!" Joey leaned over the table and grabbed Seto by the back of the head for a rough kiss. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Drop dead."

Joey laughed as he got up to clear his plate. He unzipped his jacket and was hanging it up when three voices simultaneously shouted, "WE'RE HOME!"

Joey quickly turned and fell to his knees as his three children knocked into him at full force. Joey fell back with an exaggerated HURMPH!

"Don't suffocate your father. He needs to cook dinner!" Seto yelled while continuing to type.

Joey turned to look into the kitchen with mock hurt, "WHA-" the kids laughed as they got up and made their way to their daddy who was just closing his computer in anticipation. "Hi daddy!" Seto would miss the days when his children weren't excited to see him after school. "Hello crazies! Sit down and start your homework. The sooner you're done, and everything is done CORRECTLY, we can eat and maybe do something fun after dinner." The children cheered as they each respectfully opened their bags. Joey jumped up from the floor and heading back to the kitchen to start dinner. "Who wants American?" Joey asked as he looked through the refrigerator, "We do!"

"Awesome. Burgers it is." Joey expertly moved ingredients from the fridge and cupboards to the island so he could watch his family while he prepared dinner. Joey loved his family. He assumed everyone did or at least claimed that they did but, for Joey Wheeler, it couldn't be more true. His own past was public knowledge. Not only was it plastered through every trashy article written since he and Seto got together but it was on public record. His rap sheet alone was longer than his...well it was long. Joey never thought he would be more than a gutter mutt. Working three jobs just to pay rent on a dingy studio apartment in a high crime community. He never imagined that he would marry a billionaire, graduate valedictorian from the CIA, own a restaurant, and be the parent of three perfect children.

Joey looked up to see his youngest showing Seto her picture. Clara was only three and spent the afternoons, every other day, at the art program at the museum. She was their only adapted child and had Seto wrapped around her little finger. She was the great-grandchild of one of Kaiba Corps partners in England. The whole process was a bit sketchy and unethical but it meant that precious little girl was theirs. Just then their son Seth jumped onto the bench next to the island.

"Hi, dad!" He cheered as he grabbed a pepper slice.

"Hey kid. How was school?" Joey moved the plate of peppers closer to his 7 year old.

Seth grabbed another pepper stick, "It was great! We put an egg in vinegar on Monday and today the shell was GONE! I think I want to be a teacher when I grow up. Do you think I can be a teacher, daddy?"

Joey reached over the island to scruff up his son's hair, "Absolutely kiddo! But first you have to learn math. Watcha got there?" Joey came around to look down at Seth's paper. Seth looked up as his dad. The resemblance was uncanny. Seth couldn't look any more like his father. Looking down at his paper Seth pointed to the third question on the page. "How do you I add more than one number at a time?" Seth looked back up to Joey as his dad pointed to the numbers, "The cool thing about addition is the order doesn't matter. So here you have 5+7+3. What two of those numbers are the easiest to add together?"

"Well, 7+3 is 10! Right, dad?"

"Yup. Now what is 10+5, Seth?"

"15!?" Seth looked at his father with as much excitement as he could muster.

"Correct! What does that mean?" Joey walked back over to the burgers he had grilling on the stove top.

"It means that 5+7+3=15 but also 3+7+5 or 7+3+5 equal 15. Right, dad? The order of the numbers doesn't matter. Right, dad? Did I get the answer right, dad? Huh?" Seth continued to stare at his math sheet. Running the numbers over in his mind. He may be genetically related to Joey but he definitely inherited his mind from Seto. Nurture versus Nature.

"You got that right, kid. Now, please put your homework away and help your sister set the table." At that, Joey looked up to see his oldest clearing her homework from the table. Josephine was as beautiful as his husband. Long brown hair that gently curled near her lower back was pulled back by a blue ribbon. At 10, she was just beginning to blossom into a young lady and unlike her peers, Josie was not a sass bucket. Joey would like to keep it that way.

"How was word today, daddy?" Josie looked up at Joey as she brought her bag over to her cubby in the hallway.

"It was good baby. I think i'm going to change up the menu. What do you think?" Joey started placing burgers onto individual plates and handing them to his children.

"I think change will be good for _WHEELERS_. You should add your lobster mac & cheese to the menu and have your baker do a marzipan cupcake for dessert." Josie laid a plate in front of Seto, Clara, and herself while Seth placed Joey's and his own plate onto the table. Joey brought over condiments and classes for the water pitcher that Seto had grabbed on his way back from the restroom.

The family sat around the table. The conversation was typical. How was your day? What did you learn in school? Joey loved it. The routine was quiet and safe. He found Seto' s eyes across the table and mouthed a simple, "I love you." Seto smirked and winked back at his husband as Joey looked down to answer Clara's question. It was a quiet kind of life they lead. It was kinda perfect.

Fin.


End file.
